Animals and particularly hogs are fed water by dispensing nipples which are either of a type that the animal can bite to release a flow of water into the mouth or can be of a type which dispense water into a bowl. Typically the bite nipples are mounted in pairs side by side attached to a single vertical pipe. The bowl also is mounted to a vertical pipe.
In recent years there has been a trend to maintaining the animals in a single pen from weaning to finishing so that they grow considerably during this time. Thus a height from the floor of the water dispensing arrangement needs to be adjusted so that it is suitable for the animals at their current height. This can be done by mounting the pipe in a wall bracket and sliding the pipe upwardly as the animals grow. A number of different designs for this arrangement are known. One includes a simple screw clamp. Another includes a spring clamp where the pipe passes through holes in a spring plate which can be squeezed to release the clamping action and allow the pipe to slide. The screw clamp is cheap and resistant to animal interference but requires a tool which is inconvenient. The spring clamp requires additional components and thus is more expensive.